otherholidayspecialsfandomcom-20200215-history
My Smurfy Valentine
"My Smurfy Valentine" is a Valentine's Day-themed cartoon special featuring the Smurfs from the 1980s cartoon show of the same name. It originally aired on 13 October 1983. Synposis It is a bright wintry morning in the Smurf Village, and Harmony is summoned by Papa Smurf to awaken all the other Smurfs for his announcement. The village leader tells his little Smurfs that it is Valentine's Day, a day that makes all Smurfs cheer (except for Grouchy) because it is a day of love and friendship, and also a time when Cupid makes his yearly visit to the Smurfs. They all get busy preparing for the day: Vanity makes up a big valentine heart card (for himself, that is), Greedy bakes up some cupcakes and cookies (and ends up eating almost half of them), Clumsy is out in the forest digging through the snow to pick valentine flowers for Smurfette (though Brainy discourages Clumsy to the point where he ends up burying the flowers that he discovered underneath the snow), Poet is busy with his valentine poem, and Smurfette is trying to create valentines for all her favorite Smurfs. In fact, she has so many Smurfs to create valentines for, she ends up wishing she could create one big valentine for her Prince Smurfing...if only she could ever find him. She decides to write a letter to Cupid to ask him to make her Valentine's Day wish to come true. Out in the forest, Cupid is teleporting himself from place to place, trying to find some creature he could target with his love arrows when he sees a singing bird perched on a tree. He blindly shoots his arrow, not knowing that it will miss his target and end up ricocheting unto a male bear who falls head over heels in love with a female bear. Despite his targeting goof, Cupid is satisfied with the unexpected result. Also out in the forest is Gargamel, who checks his Smurf-catching traps to see if he has caught any Smurf in them. Instead, he finds in one of the traps a heart-shaped gift box that explodes on him when he opens it. Some nearby Smurfs, which include Jokey, laugh at Gargamel's misfortune before they get chased into a tree by Azrael. In another trap, the evil wizard finds a smurfberry bird which he decides to take home for lunch. As he grumbles on his way home about his not being able to find Smurfs, Cupid decides to take aim at Gargamel to change his heart, and soon his love arrow finds its target, but is unable to penetrate the wizard's stone-cold heart. The cherub tries again and again, but all his efforts seem to be in vain. He then realizes that the only way Gargamel's heart could be changed is if he fell in love with somebody just as hard-hearted as he is. Back at his castle, Gargamel is pondering on a better way to catch Smurfs when he notices that his "catch of the day", the smurfberry bird, has a letter wrapped around one of its talons. Gargamel unwraps the letter and reads it: it is Smurfette's letter to Cupid to make her Valentine's Day wish come true by sending her a handsome, intelligent, dashing, romantic, and strong Prince Smurfing. Gargamel decides to use the smurfberry bird to help him bring the Smurfs right where he wants them. Meanwhile, in another dark castle, Chlorhydris the evil witch is sorting through cats that her pet birds have captured, rejecting most of their catches. She dumps all the cats she has into her cellar, saying that somewhere out there is the perfect cat that meets the requirements of the ancient Egyptian legend, the one that can unlock the secret of the magic wishing well. She is desperate to find that cat, or the moon will not block out the sun on Valentine's Day for another 1000 years. She has searched high and low for that cat, but now her thoughts turn to Gargamel the evil wizard who has a cat. Back in the village, Clumsy is picking through petals of a pine cone, saying "she loves me, she loves me not" with each petal, when the smurfberry bird drops in on Lazy with another message tied around its talon. Clumsy thinks the valentine is for him, until Brainy looks at it and finds that it's for Smurfette. Clumsy decides to take it to her personally, but on his way into Smurfette's house as she opens the door, he trips and knocks over her valentine hearts. Though displeased at Clumsy, Smurfette nonetheless receives the valentine message and finds from it that her "Prince Smurfing" wants her to meet by the Great Oak Tree in one hour. Clumsy sees that Smurfette is now lovestruck at the thought of meeting her "Prince Smurfing", but all he gets for his troubles from her is just a thank-you and a quick rush out the door before a pile of snow from her roof dumps upon him. Smurfette prepares herself with some powder puff, some perfume, and the right dress to wear for that moment to meet her valentine. She goes out by the Great Oak Tree at the right time, expecting to meet him, but instead she ends up meeting Gargamel, who catches her and puts her in a cage. Smurfette defiantly says that the Smurfs will come to save her, which is just what Gargamel is hoping for. He happily sings his song about what he's going to do with the Smurfs that he hopes to catch with Smurfette as he leaps merrily back to his castle. In Papa Smurf's laboratory, the village leader is searching through one of his books to find the perfect thing he could give Smurfette for a valentine when he discovers that this particular Valentine's Day is a total eclipse of the sun. From his understanding of all things magical, Papa Smurf realizes that at the point of total darkness, a bad person could have whatever bad wish he or she wished for...a thought that he easily dismisses since he believes no one knows the power of the magic wishing well. Unknown to Papa Smurf, however, Chlorhydris sends her pet bird to deliver a message to Gargamel, knowing that it is only three hours until she gets her wish. A group of Smurfs in the village are waiting right outside Smurfette's door with things they have prepared for her for Valentine's Day when Cupid shows up hiding behind a barrel, saying that this is his perfect stop. He sees Grouchy building a grouchy snow Smurf outside his house and decides to take aim at him, but for all the rebounds his love arrow for Grouchy takes, it ends up hitting the snow Smurf instead, turning its frown upside down. Finally the group of Smurfs get impatient for Smurfette to open her door and decide to enter when she doesn't answer their greeting. They bring a message they have found in Smurfette's house to Papa Smurf (who is busy with his own valentine for Smurfette), who then reads the message, finding that it has come from "Prince Smurfing". Papa Smurf realizes that Gargamel must be behind this letter and so brings a group of his little Smurfs with him to rescue Smurfette. Gargamel in the meantime is "entertaining" Smurfette with the thought of her being "reunited" with her fellow Smurfs when Chlorhydris' pet bird arrives at his window sill with a message in its beak. He reads the message which says that if his cat meets the requirements, she will pay him handsomely in gold, and that offer expires at noon on Valentine's Day, which he realizes is today. Gargamel decides to take up the evil witch's offer, but before he, Azrael, and Smurfette leave, the wizard plans to leave "a little something" for her blue friends. Later on, Papa Smurf and his group of Smurfs arrive at Gargamel's castle, but as they open the door ajar, they notice that Gargamel has set up a booby trap waiting for them inside. They decide to come in through the chimney instead, with Papa Smurf warning them to be careful. On the table they find Chlorhydris' letter to Gargamel that says she wants to buy Azrael. Papa Smurf fearfully believes that Azrael may be the key that the witch is looking for to unlock the power of the magic wishing well. Knowing that there's little time left before the eclipse takes place, Papa Smurf and his group of Smurfs race off to stop her. At Chlorhydris' castle, Gargamel bravely enters with his cat Azrael, who is looking to make a quick exit to safety, when she finds them by looking through her giant telescope. She is pleased that the wizard has brought the cat, but she wonders what that thing (referring to Smurfette) is that he's also brought with him in a cage. Gargamel humbly answers that she's just a mascot, which Chlorhydris casually dismisses as "each to his own fancy" as she takes Azrael and measures him up to her chart and through her various measuring tools. Judging that Azrael is truly the perfect cat, the witch decides to use him, but instead of rewarding Gargamel with gold, Chlorhydris sends the evil wizard down into her cellar. Gargamel drops the cage with Smurfette in it on the floor, which breaks and enables her to escape, but Azrael sees the maiden Smurf escape and so goes off to chase her. Chlorhydris sees that her "new pet" is hungry, but she takes him away from chasing Smurfette, saying that they have more important things to do. As Smurfette overhears, Chlorhydris tells Gargamel that they must get to the magic wishing well at the time of the eclipse so that it could grant a wish before leaving him in the cellar with the other cats. Smurfette believes that if she could get to the magic wishing well, she could make her wish of having a Prince Smurfing come true at last. As Chlorhydris gloats about having her revenge on the world by wishing to have a world without love, Smurfette decides to follow her to get her wish to come true instead. As Papa Smurf's group of Smurfs pester the village leader with constant questions of how much farther their journey is, Gargamel is fighting furiously to get the grating off the hatch so he could escape and reach the wishing well before Chlorhydris does so he could have his wish come true. He succeeds and crawls out of the cellar while leaving the other cats in it. Meanwhile, the evil witch has reached the Forest of Poison Thorns and takes Azrael through the treacherous fauna, saying that no harm can come to him or to her as long as she has him in his grasp because the royal blood in his veins can turn such thorns into dust...and as Azrael touches one of the thorny branches, it does become dust. Realizing what power he now wields in his paws, Azrael walks on ahead very confidently with his head raised high. Soon they encounter two brutish creatures that guard the magic wishing well, which bow before her and Azrael as she presents the only cat that has power over them as well. As the eclipse continues to draw ever so closer, Gargamel and Smurfette close in on their hopes to get to the magic wishing well. She decides to brave the Forest of Poison Thorns to reach her destination, but soon finds herself caught by thorns and accosted by the creatures that enabled Chlorhydris safe passage...until Cupid comes along to save her by shooting his love arrows to make the creatures fall in love with each other and to turn poison thorns into beautiful blossoms. Grateful for the rescue, Smurfette tells Cupid that she must make it to the wishing well to wish for her own Prince Smurfing to come true, but Cupid tells her that the best place for her to find true love is in her own heart. Smurfette says that they must stop Chlorhydris from making her wish of making a world without love come true, and so she takes off with Cupid as they disappear from the hideous forest of thorns. Soon the evil witch and Azrael are within reach of the magic wishing well, and just within minutes of the eclipse taking place so she could make her wish come true. But soon they are also greeted by two serpentine creatures that arc over the two trespassers. She presents Azrael before the serpents and boldly tells them to be gone or to suffer the curse of Bast. They fearfully return to the slime, and as she approaches the well, Cupid and Smurfette appear before Papa Smurf and his group of Smurfs to tell them about Chlorhydris' evil plan. The Smurfs rush off to stop her as Cupid and Smurfette disappear again, and as Gargamel continues to close in on his destination. Already at the well, Chlorhydris feeds Azrael with a fish bone that she throws into the well's bucket, in which she will sacrifice the cat so that she could make her wish come true. Azrael squeals as he plummets into the well, just as the Smurfs get close to the well with Cupid and Smurfette appearing with them again. Chlorhydris recites her incantation to make her wish come true, but Azrael emerges from the well with Gargamel, hoping to stop Chlorhydris. She just knocks both him and his cat back into the well and recites the incantation again. At that point, the Smurfs attack by pelting the witch with snowballs. Chlorhydris simply tells the Smurfs that nobody can stop her, but Gargamel rises again from the well, saying that he can. The two magicians fight over who gets to make a wish at the point of the eclipse, with the Smurfs blocking Gargamel's wish about having the Smurfs where he wants them, when Cupid fires a love arrow point-blank at Chlorhydris, causing her to fall in love with Gargamel. Cupid fires another point-blank arrow at Gargamel so he could return her affections. The Smurfs watch in amusement as the two magicians are in each other's arms, showering one another with heartfelt affection...except for Smurfette, who is rather disgusted by the sight. Still wanting to make her wish of a Prince Smurfing come true, Smurfette turns to the wishing well and tries to speak her request when Azrael approaches the well to attack Papa Smurf. He ducks out of the way, but Smurfette decides to wish that they were all back where they belonged. Instantly Gargamel appears back in his castle with Azrael caught in his own Smurf trap, Chlorhydris appears in the cellar of her castle surrounded by her imprisoned cats, and the Smurfs were transported safely back to the village with Papa Smurf saying that there won't be another Valentine's Day eclipse for another 1000 years. As the Smurfs celebrate with a musical symphony, Clumsy is disappointed that Smurfette didn't find her Prince Smurfing, but Smurfette says that she's found him in her fellow Smurfs who were all brave enough to rescue her. As the Smurfs cheer and dance around a big heart-shaped cake, Cupid sees that his work in the village is done and so takes off...though he is tempted to give the old sourpuss Grouchy, who still hates Valentine's Day, another try with his love arrow. Category:Valentine's Day Category:Originally aired on NBC Category:Specials Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Based on comic books Category:1983 releases